Emerald
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Erik smiled at Christine as he held her hands. "I'll be waiting for you, my emerald." Yes, another EC one-shot... couldn't resist.


Disclaimer: I do not own Christine and Erik. If I did they'd be getting it on right now. I also mentioned the opera _Rigoletto_ in here, and I do not own that. I do not own the song, "Emerald" by the Tea Party. (AWESOME band, by the way.)

Author's Note: Usually when I write, actually, always… Christine has blue eyes. I believe that she does. I know there are a few who believe she has green eyes. Blue or green, she's still Christine. Heh, that rhymed. All right, well, for the purposes of the story, she's going to have green eyes. This is my favorite song and the lyrics were just so Erikness. I had to find some way to work them in. Savvy? Good. I hope you enjoy and please review!

**_Emerald_**

**_Confess what you crave  
A life without pain  
You'd kill for the taste  
But the hurt still remains  
  
Still they don't know who you are_**

**_Still never know who you are…_**

Christine sat across from him in one of the demolished pieces of furniture, her head held high. She waited patiently for him to speak, her hands folded neatly in her lap. She wanted to tell him over and over that she was sorry, that she loved him and now there would be no more solitude for him, because now she would be there to be with him.

When she'd returned after just a week of Raoul's fancy lifestyle, she'd been ever so relieved that Erik was still alive. He'd told her he didn't know how he had survived, knowing he would never see her again.

She'd told him he was meant to live because she was made for him, and she would be coming back.

And now she sat, awaiting his judgment. He was disbelieving, that incredulous expression still remaining upon his unmasked cheek. She bit her lip, wondering if he would send her back.

"Erik?"

**_Just be still my emerald_**

**_I'll be waiting for you_**

"So impatient, my dear." He raised an eyebrow. "Does Chagny know you are here, with… me?" He still sounded flabbergasted and afraid to believe.

"No, he doesn't. But Erik—"

Erik interrupted her. "You must give him some excuse. You must break your engagement with him, Christine. I wish not for you to live in secret. I'm tired of being your burden."

**_Do exactly what you're told  
I'll be waiting for you_**

"Erik…" Christine was afraid. But she knew he was right. She knew what she must do. 

"I never liked _Rigoletto_, myself, but now I truly know what the Duke meant when he said, 'Women are fickle…'" Erik sighed and rested his head in his hands.

Christine rolled her eyes.

**_Ashamed by the threats  
You pierce the embrace  
Afraid and alone  
In a dark lonely place_**

**_Still they don't know who you are_**

**_Still never know who you are…_**

She didn't want to be fickle any more. She loved him, and that love had been there ever since he'd become her angel. She wanted to be his wife, and stay by his side so that he might never be alone again, and so that he would know what love was, what it was like to be loved by someone else. She just wished she could've come to her realization sooner.

The mob had completely destroyed his underground home. But they still hadn't captured him, and they could still be together. They could go far away, and she could sing somewhere else while he continued to compose.

"Does this mean… that you believe me now?" She asked hopefully, looking up hesitantly at him.

**_Just be still my emerald_**

**_I'll be waiting for you_**

**_Do exactly what you're told_**

**_I'll be waiting for you_**

Erik sighed and lifted his head to stare into her bright emerald eyes. "I don't know what to believe, Christine. You've betrayed me so many times. How am I ever supposed to trust you again?" His eyes filled with tears.

Her lower lip trembled as her eyes filled, too, and overflowed.

"Please don't cry," he rasped, standing to kneel before her. "I can't bear it when you cry." He rested his head upon her knees, beginning to cry as well, the lower half of her gown becoming soaked.

Christine let out a weak sob and fell forward, onto the floor beside him. She hugged him tightly to her, running light fingers through his hair as her tears wet it.

**_Did you always want to be?  
Did they try to steal your soul?  
Did they hurt you with deceit?  
Can't you come in from the cold?_**

"Oh, Erik," she sighed, kissing his hair, "I love you so. Please, if you believe nothing else, believe that."

Erik raised his head from her collarbone then, and stroked her tears away. He leaned in timidly and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. "I do, Christine." He pulled himself together and stood, helping her up as well.

_**Be still my emerald  
I'll be waiting for you**_

_**Do exactly what you're told…**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

"I'll be waiting for you here." He pushed a tendril of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"You promise?"

He looked so sad. Christine wanted to hug him again.

_**Can't you come in from the cold?**_

"I will be back, Erik." She took his hands and squeezed them tightly in hers.

He sighed, then took a deep breath, and leaned forward, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'll be waiting for you, my emerald."

A confused expression crossed her features. "Your what?"

Erik smiled slightly. "My emerald."

Christine blushed and avoided his eyes. "Where did you come up with that?"

**_I'll be waiting for you_**

**_Be still my emerald._**

_**I'll be waiting for you.**_

Erik stared into her eyes like little jewels, and sighed as he began. "I have this weakness for beautiful things, you understand…."


End file.
